Tyler Black
| birth_place = Buffalo, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | resides= | billed= | trainer = Danny Daniels | debut = 2005 | retired = |}} Colby Lopez (May 28, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, signed to WWE under the ring name Seth Rollins. He was the inaugural NXT Champion. Lopez previously performed under the ring name Tyler Black. Lopez also was a former FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion, FCW 15 Champion and FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Richie Steamboat and is the first FCW Grand Slam Champion, the most decorated FCW star in its history. He is best known for his time in Ring of Honor, where he is a former ROH World Champion. He has competed in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (where he is a former World Tag Team Champion), Scott County Wrestling, AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined, Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, the National Wrestling Alliance, and Wrestling Society X. In several promotions, Black was the tag team partner of Jimmy Jacobs, with the team known as Doin' It For Her. He was once a member of The Age of the Fall along with Jacobs, and several other wrestlers. Professional wrestling career Early career (2005–2006) Making his debut in 2005, Black started out with Scott County Wrestling (SCW), the federation in which he would hone his skills under the name Gixx. He also began wrestling for Ian Rotten's IWA Mid-South and later entered the Ted Petty Invitational tournament, defeating Sal Thomaselli before being eliminated by Matt Sydal in the quarter-finals in Hammond, Indiana on September 23, 2005. He also won the SCW Heavyweight Championship, and spray-painted the championship belt black to mark "The Black Era" in SCW. He later won the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship as well. He soon joined NWA Midwest winning the promotion's tag team championship with Marek Brave. The two successfully defended the championship against Ryan Boz and Danny Daniels, Brett Wayne and Hype Gotti, and Jayson Reign and Marco Cordova several times in early 2006. He also faced Eric Priest and A.J. Styles in singles matches. He briefly appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and teamed with Jeff Luxon in a loss to The Latin American Xchange (Homicide and Hernandez) on Impact in October 2006. Independent promotions (2007–2010) On May 25, 2007, while in a match with the Full Impact Pro (FIP) Tag Team Champions The Briscoes in Melbourne, Florida, Black's tag team partner Marek Brave suffered a back injury that sidelined him for several weeks. During this time Black pursued a singles career, competing in Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) where he defeated Joey Ryan on June 10 and former mentor Danny Daniels at the supercard Point of No Return '07 on June 16. At PWG's Life During Wartime on July 6, 2008, Black teamed with Jacobs to win the PWG World Tag Team Championship by defeating Roderick Strong and El Generico, who was a replacement for Jack Evans. At FIP's event on December 20, 2008 Black defeated Go Shiozaki to win the FIP World Heavyweight Championship. At FIP's event on May 2, 2009, Davey Richards was awarded the FIP World Heavyweight Championship by forfeit when Black was unable to compete. Ring of Honor Age of the Fall (2007–2009) At the Ring of Honor (ROH) pay-per-view taping of Man Up in September 2007, Black made his debut, alongside Jimmy Jacobs and Necro Butcher, with the three attacking the Briscoe Brothers, hanging Jay Briscoe from the rigging that had been used during the ladder match earlier that night. Jacobs announced that the three had formed a stable called The Age of the Fall. The angle was so controversial that ROH decided to remove the footage from the pay-per-view that was being taped at the event. However, the footage was also heavily requested by ROH fans, so it was shown on the ROH Videowire for the week of September 15. Later on in the event Black faced Jack Evans in a dark match, which ended when Jacobs and Necro Butcher interfered leading The Irish Airborne to help Evans. A six-man tag team match between The Age of the Fall and Jack Evans and the Irish Airborne ended in a no contest when Necro Butcher attacked the referee. Teaming with Jimmy Jacobs and Necro Butcher against The Vulture Squad (Jack Evans and Ruckus) in several handicap matches during early October, he teamed with The Age of the Fall to against Jack Evans, Ruckus and Jigsaw in a 6-man tag team match the following month at Glory by Honor VI Night 1 on November 1. The following night, Black defeated Alex "Sugarfoot" Payne, but was attacked by The Briscoes following the match. He appeared with The Age of the Fall in their match against The Briscoes during the main event. At Final Battle 2007, Black and Jacobs defeated the Briscoes to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles one month later on January 26 to the No Remorse Corps (Davey Richards and Rocky Romero) when competing in an Ultimate Endurance match also involving The Hangmen 3 (Brent Albright and BJ Whitmer), and the team of Austin Aries and Bryan Danielson. At Take No Prisoners, ROH's sixth pay-per-view, Black challenged Nigel McGuinness for the ROH World Championship in a losing effort. At Up For Grabs, Black and Jacobs won an eight-team tournament to win the ROH World Tag Team Championship for a second time. The two lost the championship at Driven to the team of Kevin Steen and El Generico. Black had a second chance at the ROH World Championship at Death Before Dishonor VI in New York City, when he faced McGuinness, Danielson and Claudio Castagnoli in a three-way match, but McGuinness retained. At Final Battle 2008, Black lost a number one contenders match to Austin Aries. Following the match, Jacobs turned on Black, and Black was then attacked by Aries. At Full Circle, Black was given a non-title match against the ROH World Champion Nigel McGuinness on January 16, and defeated McGuinness. The following night, number one contender Aries refused to face McGuinness, so Black faced McGuinness instead, but was unsuccessful as the match ended in a time limit draw. On June 26 at Violent Tendencies, Black defeated Jimmy Jacobs in a steel cage match to end their feud. Singles star (2009–2010) In September 2009, Black had surgery on a bulging disc in his neck. On October 10 Black defeated Kenny King in a first round match and then Claudio Castagnoli, Colt Cabana, Delirious, Chris Hero and Roderick Strong in the finals to win the Survival of the Fittest tournament; this earned him a match for the ROH World Championship. On December 19 at Final Battle 2009, ROH's first live pay-per-view, Black wrestled ROH World Champion Austin Aries to a 60 minute time limit draw. Because of this draw, ROH commissioner Jim Cornette booked the two in a rematch between February 13, 2010 for the company's Eighth Anniversary Show. The booking saw Cornette set up a judging panel with himself on and one person picked by each competitor, in order for there to be a decisive winner in case of another draw. Aries picked Kenny King while Black picked Roderick Strong, whom he guaranteed a title shot should he win. At the event, Black pinned Aries to win the ROH World Championship. On April 3, Black retained the title in a three-way elimination match against Austin Aries and Roderick Strong at The Big Bang! pay-per-view, thereby depriving Strong of his championship chance in a singles match. He also retained at the following pay-per-view, Death Before Dishonor VIII, on June 19, in a match against Davey Richards. Black turned heel at the August 20 tapings of Ring of Honor Wrestling, after news broke that he had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). His new heel character involved him criticizing the fans who were labeling him a sell-out for signing with WWE, a feeling Lopez states was based on true feelings. He also threatened to take the ROH World Championship with him to WWE, and refused to put the championship at stake in a match with Davey Richards on August 28 which he then lost by submission. On September 11 at Glory By Honor IX Black lost the ROH World Championship to Roderick Strong in a No Disqualification match with Terry Funk as a guest enforcer. This would mark his final appearance for the company. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2010–2012) On August 8, 2010, it was reported Lopez had signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment, to debut with their developmental promotion Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in September. Lopez had been offered a contract with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling and was renegotiating with ROH but Evan Bourne (formerly Matt Sydal) convinced him to join WWE. On September 14, 2010, Lopez (as Tyler Black) made his WWE debut in a dark match prior to the SmackDown taping, defeating Trent Barreta. Lopez debuted for FCW on September 30, using the name Seth Rollins, in a loss to Michael McGillicutty. Rollins then faced Hunico on November 4 in the first ever 'FCW 15' match under 15 minute Iron Man rules. Following this, Rollins, along with Hunico, Richie Steamboat and Jinder Mahal, participated in the FCW 15 Jack Brisco Classic tournament. Rollins qualified for the finals on January 13, 2011 where he defeated Hunico to win the tournament and become the first FCW 15 Champion. On March 25 at a live event, Rollins and Richie Steamboat defeated Damien Sandow and Titus O'Neill to win the Florida Tag Team Championship. On May 12, Rollins and Steamboat lost the championship to Big E. Langston and Calvin Raines. From July 2011, Rollins would feud with Dean Ambrose. Ambrose and Rollins had their first match for the FCW 15 Championship in a 15 minute Iron Man match on the August 14 episode of FCW TV. The match ended in a draw with neither men scoring a fall, so Rollins retained his title. A subsequent 20 minute rematch for the title two weeks later resulted in a similar 0–0 draw. A second 30 minute rematch for the title on the September 18 episode of FCW TV went to a time limit 2–2 draw and the match was sent into sudden death rules, where Rollins scored a pinfall to win the match 3–2. Of note, an entire episode of FCW TV was dedicated to hyping and showing the third match in the series. On September 22, Rollins lost the FCW 15 Championship to Damien Sandow after Ambrose attacked Sandow late in the match, causing Sandow to win the decisive fall by disqualification and therefore win the title. Rollins made his WWE TV debut in a video package that aired during the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view in February 2012, where he was shown working out with John Cena in Cena's gym; Rollins was also featured in a speaking role. On February 23, 2012, he defeated Leo Kruger to become the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. NXT Champion and the Shield (2012–present) In June 2012, Lopez, as Seth Rollins, debuted on the second episode of the sixth season of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University as a high-energy maverick, where he defeated Jiro. On the August 1 episode of NXT, Rollins was inserted into the Gold Rush Tournament to crown the first NXT Champion, where he defeated Drew McIntyre in the quarter-finals. On the August 15 episode of NXT, Rollins defeated Michael McGillicutty in the semi-finals of the Gold Rush Tournament. On the August 29 episode of NXT, Rollins defeated Jinder Mahal in the finals of the Gold Rush Tournament to become the inaugural NXT Champion. On the October 10 episode of NXT, Rollins had his first successful defense of his title against McGillicutty. During the November 15 tapings of NXT, Rollins pinned Mahal again in his second successful title defense; the episode of the match aired on December 12 due to tape delay. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view on November 18, Rollins, alongside Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, attacked Ryback during the triple-threat main event for the WWE Championship, which led to CM Punk pinning John Cena to retain his title. The trio of Rollins, Reigns and Ambrose declared themselves "The Shield" and vowed to rally against "injustice" while denying that they were working for Punk, but would routinely emerge from the crowd to attack Punk's adversaries such as Ryback, The Miz, Kane and Daniel Bryan, who had attempted to save Kane. This led to a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being set up for the TLC pay-per-view pitting the three men of the Shield against Ryback and Team Hell No (Kane and Bryan), which Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins won in their debut match. During the January 2, 2013 episode of NXT, which was taped on December 6, 2012, Rollins, now part of the Shield, defended his title against Corey Graves; as Graves was about to win the match, Ambrose and Reigns attacked him to cause a disqualification, but Rollins retained his title. On the January 7 episode of NXT taped on the same date, Rollins faced Big E Langston in a no disqualification title match. The NXT locker room neutralized the other Shield members, and Langston defeated Rollins to win the title. Rollins and the Shield later, despite CM Punk and Mr. McMahon's orders, interfered in the WWE Title match at the Royal Rumble allowing CM Punk to defeat the Rock. McMahon, however, upon request of the Rock restarted the match. On the January 28th edition of Raw, Heyman's relationship with the Shield was revealed when McMahon displayed footage of Heyman paying them to attack Brad Maddox and his cameraman Carson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''God's Last Gift'' / Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT followed into a small package, sometimes from the top rope) **''Paroxysm'' (Spinning lifting inverted DDT) **Corkscrew 450° splash **Superkick, sometimes preceded by a turnbuckle powerbomb *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex lifted and twisted into a reverse STO **Diving splash **Fireman's carry facebuster **Inverted hurricanrana **Multiple kick variations ***Big boot ***Drop ***Jumping corkscrew roundhouse **Running shooting star press **Springboard clothesline **Standing moonsault *'Managers' **Lacey **Rain **Allison Wonderland **Mr. Milo Beasley *'Entrance themes' **"The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho Championships and accomplishments *'Absolute Intense Wrestling' **AIW Intense Division Championship (1 time) *'All-American Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Marek Brave (1) and Jimmy Jacobs (1) *'Florida Championship Wrestling / NXT Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **FCW 15 Championship (1 time) **Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Richie Steamboat **NXT Championship (1 time) **Gold Rush Tournament (2012) **Jack Brisco Classic Tournament (2011) **First FCW Grand Slam Champion *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling' **MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Marek Brave *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Jacobs *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'17' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 time) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jimmy Jacobs **Survival of the Fittest (2009) *'Scott County Wrestling' **SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External Links *Wikipedia:Tyler Black References Category:American wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:2005 debuts Category:3XW Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Championshp Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Wrestling Federation alumni Category:F1RST Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Sports Midwest alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Grappling Entertainments Athletic Revolution alumni Category:Impact Pro Wrestling (USA) alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Insanity Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro East alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rings of Europe alumni Category:Rings of Europe Switzerland alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:UWA Hardcore Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Wrestling Society X alumni Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Champions Category:FCW 15 Champions Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions Category:FCW Florida Heavyweight Champions Category:NXT Champions